Mad about you!
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Raven is mad after Changeling almost died protecting her on their last mission like in every mission, but when Garfield tells her the reason why he keeps risking his life for her, Raven couldn't ignore her feelings for him anymore. Just a little one shot I wrote when I was bored. Rated T because I'm a bit paranoid.


_**Hi! Here is a little one shot about BB and Rae, hope you guys like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans and all their characters belongs to DC, not me.**_

* * *

_**Mad… about you.**_

Raven was furious beyond possible right now; she was currently walking through the halls of the Watchtower toward the infirmary to yell at her green partner and best friend, the young woman was angry with him because he again risked his life trying to protect her when clearly, she can protect herself, and it wasn't that she didn't appreciated the gesture, she was just livid at the fact that he cared so little about his own life.

She knew that it was because she was the only person he considered as family in the League, well her and his big sister M'gann. Still, he didn't risk his life as much with M'gann, than with her, I fact he has never been mortally wounded by protecting his Martian sister, only when he protects her and that bother her very much considering that their relationship has improved since they're were kids.

"I'm gonna kill that little elf!"

It has been 10 years since the two met the day Kory arrived on Earth and it has been 7 years since they had become best friends, even after the original team disbanded and went their separate way, they remained together until this day.

Unfortunately for Changeling, his life was about to end.

* * *

The infirmary was deserted at the moment, except for two green adults that were currently talking while one was treating the other's wounds. The two heroes in question were Garfield Mark Logan, known as Changeling, and M'gann M'orzz, Known as the Martian Manhunter. Garfield was finally awake after a week of being in a coma due to the last mission with Raven.

The young man pushed the empath away when a grenade from Sportsmaster landed near her; as soon as he saw it, he pushed Raven away and then morphed into the Beast to absorb the blast. That's how he ended in his current predicament, with a massive burn on his torso that went all the way to his neck and the beginning of his face.

"Okay, so you are totally fine now, but still need to rest for a couple of days until you're a 100% healed, understood?" a green woman asked the young hero as he sat shirtless on the infirmary bed.

"Yes, M'gann… I will rest until I'm completely healed." The man answered the Martian. "You know? You're suppose to be my sister, not my mother. That's Rita's job."

"Well… Rita is not here, so I'm scolding you!" the Martian girl said smiling.

The hero was about to say something to his big sister when the door of the infirmary opened and revealed a very pissed empath looking like she was ready to murder someone, and that someone was him.

"Hey Rae! Nice to see you h…"

"WHY IN THE 9 CIRCLES OF HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" she yelled approaching him with a death glare.

"Hello Raven, I see you're here to yell at my recuperating little brother…" M'gann said smiling at the empath knowing what was about to happen.

"Hello M'gann! Can you give me a moment to kill your idiot brother?" Raven asked still glaring at Garfield.

M'gann said goodbye to her brother and his friend before leaving them alone in the room, Garfield tried to keep her in the room, but unfortunately the Martian woman left them be. The green hero then looked at his best friend ready for the yell of his life as that was what she always does when he ends up in the infirmary for saving her life.

The man was ready for her to start but was surprised to see that the girl instead started to cry. It came as a shock to see her like that, not because she was showing emotions as she now could, but because instead of being angry at him, she looked scared for him.

"Raven? Why are you crying?" he asked surprised as he got off the bed.

"Because of you! You stupid… gremlin!" she yelled hitting his bandaged chest, the punch wasn't as hard as she usually delivers, but due to his massive skin burn, it hurt like hell.

"Ouch!"

"Why?" she asked suddenly, confusing him.

"What?"

"Why do you keep saving me… why do you keep hurting yourself for me?" she whispered still crying.

Garfield was shocked to hear her say that, he could hear the fear in her voice, and it broke his heart. He placed his hand on her cheek as he stopped the tear that began to fall; he looked at her with a reassuring smile before hugging her.

"Don't cry! Please don't cry, okay? I don't like seeing you like this, not because of me." He told her.

Raven pushed him away still crying, she looked angry, but not as much as she looked when she entered the room.

"I'm crying because of you! You could've gotten killed because of me!" Garfield was very shocked to see her react like that. "I'm crying because every time we go on a mission, I'm afraid of losing you!" she yelled at him. "I'm scared that one day I will no longer see you again because you died saving me!"

Garfield approached her again to hug her, but she backed away.

"Why do you risk your life for me?"

"Because if I lose you, I don't know what I would do… if I lose you, I will die." He admitted.

"And didn't you think I wouldn't?! You're too important to me!"

"I know!"

"It doesn't seem like you do!" she said back. "You're my best friend, my rock, the only person that gets me!" her face was red from the tears that kept falling. "You are my best friend!"

"Yeah! But you mean more to me!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Raven was out of words at Garfield's revelation, she was shocked that her best friend had feelings for her.

"Gar…"

"I love you Raven… I've been in love with you since we came back from Tokyo 7 years ago…" he admitted. "After we joined the League… I was going to confess my feelings, but you were back together with Garth and I chickened out… and to be honest… I thought you already knew considering you're an empath." He said while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I didn't… I-I never read emotions without consent…" she admitted.

Suddenly a tense atmosphere took over the room as neither of the two said anything, Raven was still shocked of hearing that he was in love with her, and Garfield was nervous of what Raven had to say about his confession.

"You love me?" she suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"I do…" he said. "The day Doctor Destiny almost killed you to bring Trigon back, I was so afraid of losing you, that day I made a promise to myself that if I had to die for you to keep living, then I was okay with that."

Raven was about to argue again, but Garfield stopped her before she could say anything.

"Any wound, scratch and burn doesn't compare to the pain of losing you."

With that said, Raven broke down in tears before running towards him and kissing him with all her strength. Garfield was shocked and a bit hurt due to the impact of her body against his, but he ignored it to return the kiss.

The two hold to each other as if their life depended on it. Raven felt as if she could touch the stars and Garfield was so happy to be finally kissing the love of his life.

"I love you too Gar." She said braking the kiss smiling, while Raven was still crying her eyes out.

"Can you please stop crying, I don't like seeing you cry." Garfield said smiling as he cleaned the tears again.

"Sorry!" she said laughing. "I can't help it…"

They both laughed before kissing again, this time slowly as they enjoyed each other's lips. Raven began to lean in into Garfield's chest ignoring that he was hurt, it wasn't until the green man gasped in pain that she remembered the huge burn he had on his chest.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she said stopping and looking at him very worried.

"Is okay! The kiss makes me forget the pain." He said smiling, but Raven ignore it as she started to inspect his wounds.

The man started to wince in pain as she ran her healing hands on his chest, but thankfully, the pain stopped after a while. Now, he could only feel her soft hands on his skin.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked still running her hands on his chest.

"No, the pain stopped right away."

"Good… I only managed to ease the pain, but you still need to rest, and the scar will not go away." She told him still feeling his muscles, his very hard muscles.

"Meh… one more for my collection, I guess." He said. "Can we do physical activities?"

"GARFIELD! We just confessed, at least take me to a couple of dates!" Raven exclaimed blushing.

"I was talking about going out to eat something… my gosh! Get you head out of the gutter." He said smiling. "But… good to know we're a couple of dates away from sex."

Raven smacked the back of his head while rolling her eyes; Gar laughed with her as he took her hand in his and pulled her towards him. He then kissed her again, which she responded happily.

"You two are very sweet"

"And corny"

The two were interrupted by Cyborg and M'gann who were standing at the door looking at the new couple. M'gann had a huge smile on her face, while Cyborg was recording the whole thing.

"Dick owes me 100 bucks!" Cy said.

"Are you recording this?!" Raven asked.

"HELL YA! This is gold!" Cy exclaimed while sending the video to their former leader.

"Do you know how long the League were waiting for this moment? Even the Titans! I think Damian and Jon had a bet too."

"Seriously?" Gar asked.

"Yeap! The bet on you two were pretty intense, even more than Connor and Cassie's bet." The robotic hero said.

"I can't believe this!" Gar exclaimed.

"Yeah! Yeah! Get over it!" Cy said before leaving.

"You two look so cute together… I have to tell Artemis!" M'gann said before leaving as well.

The two remained alone in the room silently still processing what had just occurred with their friends.

"So…. The date?" Garfield asked. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"No." she said shocking him. "Tonight, you need to rest, but… you can rest in my apartment… while we watch a movie."

"Oh! That sounds so much better." He said smiling while putting his shirt on.

The two started to walk towards the exit hand in hand when suddenly Raven stopped at the door, Garfield stopped as well looking at his new girlfriend confused as to why she stopped.

"You know, maybe you don't have to wait a couple of dates to… you know…" she said with a playful smirk.

"Really!?' he said excited.

"If you play you're cards right today, maybe tonight will be your lucky night." she said kissing his cheek before walking again.

"I'm so gonna get some tonight!" he said while doing his victory dance, he was so happy right now to finally have the girl of his dreams.

"Are you coming?!"

"Right behind you babe!" he said before following her with a huge smile on his face.

_**The end.**_

* * *

**_So...? what you guys think? is it good? is it bad? is it meh? _**

**_Either way, hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. _**


End file.
